Requiem dla Ciebie
by Lossie
Summary: Coś" poświęcone szczególnemu rodzajowi cierpienia - temu, w moim mniemaniu, najgorszemu.


**Requiem.**

Beta: **Diabeł** (Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję! 3).  
Dedykacja dla **Zoe**. ;)

**A/N:** Natchnienie przyszło po odsłuchaniu (kolejny raz) cudownego requiem Mozarta - zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak wygląda kwestia wiary oraz obrządków religijno-podobnych świecie HP. Uprzedzam lojalnie, że pozwoliłam sobie nagiąć nieco kanon właśnie pod względem wiary (bądź nie-wiary) czarodziejów i stąd niektóre, ważne dla katolików symbole w tymże tekście.  
Tytuł oznacza _odpoczynek_ i jest skrótem od łac. _Missa da requiem_, czyli _Msza dla zmarłych_.

***

Siedzisz dumnie wyprostowana. Głowę zadzierasz wysoko, napinasz wszystkie mięśnie aż do momentu, gdy wyczuwasz ich drżenie. Dłonie o długich palcach zaciskasz mocno na cienkiej, jedwabnej chustce. Wzrok wbijasz w przestrzeń i starasz się przez chwilę nie myśleć. Czujesz na sobie spojrzenie, jednak ignorujesz je, doskonale wiedząc, co oznacza.

Zawsze oznacza to samo.

Wiesz, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać nawet sama przed sobą. Prawda jest po prostu zbyt paraliżująca i chwilowo wybierasz bezpieczną niewiedzę, choć przecież wiesz. Jedynie udajesz i w międzyczasie ostrożnie rozglądasz się wokoło. Setki namalowanych par oczu wpatrują się w ciebie z mieszaniną współczucia i zainteresowania, a ty masz ochotę wstać i wyjść, ale tego nie robisz.

Cierpliwie czekasz. Masz przecież dużo czasu. Na czekanie i nie czekanie. Na wszystko inne również.

- Eileen... - Gdybyś znała tę kobietę krócej, pomyślałabyś, że również cierpi. W jej oczach mogłabyś zobaczyć smutek. Wtedy pewnie byś się rozpłakała i pozwoliła tej surowej, siedzącej naprzeciw ciebie, kobiecie ukoić swoje cierpienie.

Jednak znasz ją bardzo długo i wystarczająco jej nienawidzisz. To Gryfonka, a im nie wolno ufać.

- Zaprowadź mnie do mojego syna, Minerwo.

Jesteś złudnie spokojna, gdy schodzisz po kamiennych stopniach i przemierzasz korytarze Hogwartu. Milczysz i rozglądasz się, dostrzegając, jakie spustoszenie przyniosła ze sobą Ostatnia Bitwa. W wiekowych ścianach widzisz wiele dziur, przez które możesz z łatwością wyjrzeć na zewnątrz – na zalane popołudniowym słońcem błonia. Wiele obrazów pospadało ze ścian lub wisi krzywo. Sportretowani na nich ludzie i zwierzęta błagają o pomoc. Z sufitu, w którym widnieją wgłębienia po wielu zaklęciach, sypie się drobny pył. Powietrze, które cię otacza, jest gęste i zakurzone. Nie zwracasz na to uwagi.

Mijasz pustą Wielką Salę i podążasz za Minerwą w dół.

W lochach jest chłodno i ciemno. Zawieszone na ścianach pochodnie oświetlają waszą drogę.  
Oddychasz spokojnie. Czujesz, że zaraz pęknie ci twarz. Mięśnie rwą bólem i domagają się rozluźnienia.

Ignorujesz to.

Zatrzymujecie się przez drzwiami z ciemnego drewna. Minerwa wypowiada hasło i puszcza cię przodem. Wchodzisz do środka i zamykasz za sobą drzwi.  
Miękki dywan tłumi twoje kroki, gdy nieubłaganie zbliżasz się do miejsca, w którym z całą pewnością nie chcesz być.

Stoisz na progu sypialni swojego syna i widzisz go bardzo wyraźnie. Leży na łożu, z dłońmi złożonymi na piersi i zamkniętymi oczami.

Ty również zamykasz oczy.

_Krzyczysz, ile sił w płucach._

Boli, tak bardzo boli... - myślisz, czując spływające po twarzy strużki potu i łez. Napinasz mięśnie i łapczywie nabierasz powietrza. Zaciskasz dłonie na brudnym prześcieradle, przygryzając wargi, by już nie krzyczeć.

Krew smakuje obrzydliwie.

Teraz krzyczy ktoś inny, a ty spostrzegasz, że nagle wszystko ustało. Opadasz na łóżko bezsilna i oddychasz głęboko, chcąc uspokoić trzepoczące szaleńczo serce. Ktoś podaje ci twoje płaczące maleństwo. Pomimo zmęczenia, z uwagą przyglądasz się zaczerwienionej twarzyczce i drobnym rączkom zaciśniętym w piąstki.  
Ostrożnie tulisz dziecko do siebie, gładząc jedwabisty, czarny puszek, pokrywający jego główkę.

Twój syn, tak jak ty, stopniowo się uspokaja.  
Jest piękny i jest twój.

Trzymasz go w ramionach – zimnego i jeszcze bledszego, niż pamiętasz.  
Gładzisz jego uśpioną twarz, odgarniasz zlepione krwią włosy i całujesz wysokie czoło. Oczy szczypią cię niemiłosiernie od wstrzymywanych łez, jednak ty nie pozwalasz sobie na płacz.

Jeszcze.  
Musisz odprawić rytuał. Przecież jesteś tu właśnie dlatego, że masz go pożegnać i odprowadzić tam, gdzie nie możesz z nim iść.

Przelewasz w jego ciało całą swoją matczyną miłość.

Muskasz ustami jego powieki.

- Błogosławię twoje oczy, mój synu . Za całe zło, które oglądać musiały.

Magia wiruje w powietrzu, gdy przykładasz do drżących warg jego dłonie.

- Błogosławię twoje dłonie, mój synu. Za całe cierpienie, które sprawiać musiały i za całe dobro, które czyniły.

Delikatnie całujesz kąciki jego ust.

- Błogosławię twoje usta, mój synu. Za każde słowo, które z nich padło i za każdy pocałunek, który złożyły.

_Twój syn ma już pięć lat. Siedzi przy stole w kuchni i rysuje, gdy ty gotujesz obiad._

- Mamo! - woła po pewnym czasie, zeskakując z krzesła i podbiegając do ciebie. - Popatrz, jaka jesteś piękna!

Na kartce widzisz niebo, trawę, słońce i dwie, ubrane na czarno postacie. Jedna z nich ma długie włosy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, narysowany czerwoną kredką. Na jej głowie widnieje coś żółtego z kilkoma zielonymi kropkami.

- Co to jest, synku? - pytasz, odkładając drewnianą łyżkę i kucając obok niego.  
- Korona – odpowiada pewnie, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. - Jesteś ksiąciem* i ja też jestem. Widzisz? Też mam korona*.  
- Oczywiście, że jesteś, mój Książę – mówisz, całując go w policzek. Chłopiec, w odpowiedzi, uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

Delikatnie myjesz swojego Księcia. Woda zabarwia się na brązowo od zaschniętej krwi. Później osuszasz jego skórę i namaszczasz ją wonnymi olejkami, jak nakazuje zwyczaj. Cicho mruczysz pradawne zaklęcia i rysujesz na rozgrzanym kąpielą ciele starożytne znaki, by po chwili naznaczyć je ostatecznie.

Znaczysz krzyż na czole.

- Jeden dla umysłu. Spoczywaj w pokoju.

Znaczysz krzyż na powiekach.

- Drugi dla zmysłów. Spoczywaj w pokoju.

Znaczysz krzyż na dłoniach.

- Trzeci dla czynów. Spoczywaj w pokoju.

Znaczysz krzyż na sercu.

- Czwarty dla duszy. Spoczywaj w pokoju.

Znaczysz krzyż na ustach.

- Piąty dla mowy. Spoczywaj w pokoju.

Znaczysz krzyż nad całym ciałem.

- Szósty dla ciała. Spoczywaj na wieki.

_Twój syn jest wspaniałym czarodziejem. Uzdolnionym w różnych dziedzinach, pojętnym i mądrym. Twoja duma rośnie wraz z nim, gdy widzisz, ile wysiłku wkłada w swoją edukację. Pozwalasz mu czytać własne księgi, udzielasz mu rad i podpowiadasz. Widzisz, że rośnie w siłę wraz z wiekiem._

Gdy ma osiemnaście lat, przychodzi do ciebie – do małej, ciemnej kuchni – i milczy. Przyglądasz mu się uważnie i widzisz, ile trudu i wysiłku kosztuje go życie z dnia na dzień. Jesteś z niego dumna tym bardziej, bo spokój i cisza, które go otaczają, świadczą o jego sile.

- Chcę zostać Śmierciożercą – mówi cicho. Jego spojrzenie utkwione jest w jakimś nieokreślonym punkcie w przestrzeni, a w tobie serce zamiera na kilka sekund.

Nie mówisz jednak nic.

Pozwalasz mu wstać i odejść od ciebie, bo wiesz, jak bardzo potrafi być uparty. Nie chcesz z nim walczyć, bo go kochasz i nie potrafisz zrobić niczego innego, bo kochasz za mocno.  
Powtarzasz sobie, że jest dorosły i wie, co robi, choć doskonale wiesz, że nie wie.

Przygotowujesz go do ostatniej podróży. Rozczesujesz jego splątane włosy i związujesz je elegancką tasiemką z czarnego aksamitu. Ubierasz w szatę wyjściową, którą znajdujesz w jego szafie. Powoli zapinasz guziki wykrochmalonej koszuli i gładkiej kamizelki, na szyi zawiązujesz muszkę. Zakładasz mu spodnie, buty i surdut, do którego przypinasz plakietkę z emblematem Slytherinu.

W złożone na klatce piersiowej dłonie wsuwasz różdżkę - dwanaście i pół cala, hikora, włókno z serca smoka. Ciemne drewienko promieniuje ciepłem.

- Śpij ,mój maleńki, śpij. Snem wieczystym i spokojnym.

Zachrypnięty, niski głos niesie się po pokoju.

- Śnij marzeniem. Odrzuć łzy. Śnij i śnij, spokojnie śpij.

Różdżka w twojej dłoni lekko świeci.

- Nie obudzą cię koszmary, gdyż sen twój jest nieprzespany.

Wstęgi światła otaczają twoje ukochane, jedyne dziecko.

_Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiona wstajesz z fotela, odkładasz książkę na stół i idziesz otworzyć._

Na progu stoi twój syn. Z rozbieganymi oczami, blady i brudny. Bez wahania przyciągasz go do siebie i chowasz twarz w połach jego czarnego płaszcza.  
Czujesz, jak momentalnie sztywnieje, nieprzyzwyczajony najwidoczniej do czyjegoś czułego dotyku.

- Synku... - szepczesz, odsuwając się od niego i wpuszczając do środka.

Rozluźnia się i wchodzi. Taksujesz go spojrzeniem i dostrzegasz, jak bardzo jest wychudzony.

Robisz herbatę i długo siedzicie w małym salonie, a ty słuchasz z uwagą jego opowieści. Nie przerywasz, czekając aż skończy.  
Później smutno kiwasz głową, przyjmując go pod swoje skrzydła. Gładzisz jego dłoń i uśmiechasz się, ciesząc, że masz go z powrotem, choć wiesz, że nie powiedział ci wszystkiego.

Lewitujesz jego ciało, owinięte w czarny całun, do głównego holu, gdzie przekazujesz je Rubeusowi. On delikatnie bierze twojego syna na ręce i niesie go w kierunku jeziora i białego grobowca, gdzie zebrała się niewielka grupa żałobników. I tak wiesz, że naprawdę jedynie ty jesteś w żałobie.  
Wieje mocny wiatr, pod którego naporem uginają się drzewa Zakazanego Lasu. Niebo stopniowo ciemnieje.

Urzędnik Ministerstwa Magii wygłasza mowę pogrzebową i po kilku pierwszych słowach szczerze go za to nienawidzisz. Dawno nie słyszałaś tylu kłamstw.

Ktoś kładzie ci dłoń na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. Wiesz, że to Harry Potter i mimo tego, że jego również nienawidzisz – jak wszystkich tu zgromadzonych – czujesz się mniej samotna.

Światło rozjaśnia po raz ostatni ciało otulone czernią i twój syn znika na zawsze pod nagrobkiem z czarnego kamienia. Ludzie podchodzą i po kolei układają kwiaty, a ty stoisz w miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć.

Gdy ceremonia się kończy, tłum szybko się rozchodzi. Błonia się wyludniają, a słońce ostatecznie znika za linią horyzontu. Otaczają cię ciemność i wycie wiatru.

Pamiętasz dzień, gdy widziałaś swojego syna po raz ostatni. Nadal widzisz przed oczami jego zmęczoną, gniewną twarz i spojrzenie mówiące „Żegnaj".  
Już wtedy wiedziałaś.

- Rodzice nie powinni grzebać swoich dzieci, Severusie... - rzucasz w przestrzeń, po raz pierwszy od dawna pozwalając sobie na łzy.

***

* Błędy zamierzone.


End file.
